


Chess and Democracy

by EchoFall



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Romance, just ignore it honestly, nothing i make is beta’d so dont have to high expectations, oh no how do i tag this, patton’s kind of a dick but he’s not unsympathetic, set before SvS Redux, the title kind of had nothing to do with the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Logan admits to Deceit that he agreed that Thomas shouldn’t have gone to the wedding, and this is what follows.look the summaries bad and the title doesn’t have much to do with it it’s loceit ok just take it-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sanders Sides Spring Fling 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @echo-fall and most of my stuff is posted there first so check that out maybe

“If… If it makes you feel any better, I think you were right.” The voice had startled Deceit, who had been sitting in his bed with his head in his hands after he lost the courtroom case. He moved his fingers just enough so that he could see Logan.  
“W-what? Why?” He was shocked and hadn’t expected anyone to check up on him, especially not Logan.  
“I only agreed with Patton because I did not want to make him upset. I believe this is also the reason why Roman changed his vote at the last second.” The logical side explained, looking at Deceit with some sort of sympathy. Deceit nodded, not sure what to do. The room fell into silence.  
“…I’m sorry for benching you at the end there.” Deceit said suddenly, breaking the almost awkward silence. Logan looked confused for a split second before realisation flooded his face.  
“Oh! That! It is fine, Deceit, you are forgiven.” He said, and the lying side was once again shocked. He wasn’t expected to be forgiven that easily.  
“Oh, well, alright then.” The snake-like side said awkwardly like he wasn’t shirt what to do next. Unfortunately, Logan was equally bad - if not worse - in social situations like these, so he offered something that neither of them truly expected.  
“Would you like to play a game or two of chess? I believe you would be the only side intellectual enough to have a fair go at winning.” Logan looked shocked at his own words and Deceit didn’t look much better.  
“Sure!” Deceit suddenly agreed, smiling up at Logan as he stood up, pulling on his gloves that the logical side didn’t even notice weren’t being worn. While Deceit was distracted, Logan noticed something he could only imagine the other sides did not know about.  
“Do you have scales on your left hand?” he asked, before realising how insensitive that was. Too late now, he thought. Deceit froze.  
“…No?” He said, quickly shoving his left hand into the glove with more force than necessary. Logan gave him an unimpressed stare. “Fine! So maybe it does, just, don’t tell the others, ok?” The snake said, almost desperately. Logan smiled.  
“Of course not.” He assured. Deceit returned Logan’s smile.  
“Well,” Deceit started, “We should probably play in your room if we don’t want Patton yelling about how I kidnapped you or something equally stupid.” Logan had nearly forgotten about the game of chess he agreed to play with Deceit.  
They had played six games, with Deceit winning all but one of them. Logan was incredibly confused as to how Deceit managed to be better at him at chess, seeing as he was pretty sure none of the other sides even knew how to play chess.  
“You have to teach me!” Logan had said. Deceit just smirked.  
“Maybe later.” Was the only reply Logan had gotten.  
It was peaceful, but they both knew this peace wouldn’t last. Not when there were multiple chaotic morons wandering around the house at any given time. This was around the time a loud knocking was heard on the door to Logan’s bedroom.  
“Hey, Logan? Roman and Patton are having an argument over whose turn it is to wash the dishes. Again.” Virgil’s voice rang out through the door, causing Logan to sigh. Deceit looked at him in amusement; a grin plastered on the lying sides face as he watched Logan roll his eyes.  
“I swear, Patton may call himself a father but he acts like a child. I’m the one that has to act like an actual adult here.” Logan grumbled before walking over to the door. Deceit took this as his cue to hide, sinking down before Virgil saw him and alerted the others.  
Logan walked over to the door and opened it with a clearly unimpressed expression on his face. Virgil gave him a lazy smile in return.  
“I tried to get them to stop, but they just keep going at it.” The anxious side had said. He turned around and started walking, but before he got far, Logan interrupted him.  
“Virgil… I would like your honest opinion on the court case, do you truly believe it would be best for Thomas to go to the wedding?” Logan had asked with practised ease, knowingly keeping his expression blank. Virgil froze, and out of sight, Deceit did too. He hadn’t been expecting Logan to bring it up, but if they convinced Virgil then it would be four to one, assuming Roman still agreed with them.  
“Uh… Maybe? I don’t really like people or weddings but I like agreeing with Deceit less. So, I guess, I just agreed with you and Patton? That was the right choice, right?” Virgil asked, his panic increasing. Logan was quick to soothe him.  
“I’ve actually changed my mind, I do believe going to the callback would be the best course of action.” Logan started, “If Roman still agrees that it would be better to go to the callback, then the vote would be in our favour.” The logical side continued, shooting a glance at Virgil to try and examine his expression. It seemed Virgil was looking at him with equal intensity.  
“…You talked to Deceit, didn’t you?” He said almost accusingly, but with a twinge of something else in his voice as well. Logan’s eyebrows raised, and unbeknownst to him, Deceit’s did too. Virgil let out a deep sigh, shooting his eyes downcast.  
“You can come out now, Deceit. I know you’re listening.” Virgil said calmly, and Deceit appeared next to him looking quite sheepish. He opened his mouth to say something - probably an apology - but was interrupted by Virgil. “I agree with you. They’re happy now? And, just so you know, I wasn’t disagreeing with you just so I could be difficult; I didn’t want to upset Patton or make him hate me.”  
There was a bout of silence before Logan spoke up.  
“He would not hate you for that. Sure, he may be quite…” He paused, thinking of the right word, “emotionally driven,” he eventually decided on, “but he would not hate you for that.” Virgil gave a half-hearted grin before talking to both of them.  
“Well, let’s go confront Popstar and Princy then, huh?” He said, turning to walk down the stairs, Logan and Deceit following behind him.  
Once they reached the bottom, they could hear Patton and Roman arguing much more clearly. Once the pair saw them, Roman immediately pointed his sword at Deceit.  
“Fiend!” The princely side yelled. Deceit let out a long-suffering sigh. Virgil rolled his eyes and approached Roman and Patton, who both just looked confused now.  
“we’ve been talking, and so we’ve decided we’re going to the callback.” Deceit spoke up, resulting in a large argument that even Thomas eventually got involved in.  
“Fine!” Patton eventually said, “We can go to the callback!” Logan looked unimpressed.  
“We were already going to do that seeing as everyone else agreed to.” He said blankly, causing both Deceit and Virgil to stifle a laugh. “Now, if we can proceed without any more interruptions, I and Deceit were - as you may call it - ‘hanging out’.” The logical side stated, turning towards Deceit. The two appeared in Logan’s room; the chessboard lied untouched on the table where they left it.  
“Would you like some tea, Logan?” Deceit asked, summoning two cups when Logan nodded. They reset the chessboard and began playing, occasionally taking sips from their drinks and making friendly conversation. Both the Deceitful side and the Logical side knew this wouldn’t be the only time they were in each other’s company, and they thought right, as this slowly became a daily activity for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated up after Virgil plays accidental Wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a summary i like-
> 
> my tumblr is @echo-fall

Logan and Deceit had gotten quite close over the many days they had spent in each other’s comfort, so it was only obvious that someone would eventually ask the million-dollar question...

“You guys dating yet or what?”

…But they weren’t expecting it to come from who it did. The pair were expecting it to come from anyone else, really. They had even spent multiple nights joking about who would ask, with Deceit saying it would Roman, a known hopeless gay romantic. Logan had suggested that it might be Patton, who couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. They had both agreed that Remus could also be the asker, considering both his habit of blurting out all of his thoughts and the fact that he thrived on making people uncomfortable. 

Neither of them had been expecting Virgil. But why would they? Who would expect the quiet emo with a penchant for keeping things to himself to be the one to finally ask? Not Logan and Deceit, that was for sure. They had both been stunned into a sudden stupor, an awkward silence quickly filling the room. Both Logan and Deceit looked flustered, and Virgil quickly looked uncomfortable. He quickly tried to escape the situation with a hasty excuse. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said that I know it’s none of my business sorry I-“

“Actually, I think that is a fantastic question, Virgil.” Or at least, Virgil tried to escape the hallway he had currently accidentally trapped himself in. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped by Deceit purring out a response that neither of the others in the room expected. Virgil pauses, halfway turned around and already a couple of steps away. He turned around to look at the snake-like side with wide eyes. Logan looked even more flustered, his face now resembling a tomato. 

“...Yeah?” The nervous response came from Virgil, who was now staring warily at the sharp-toothed smirk on Deceit’s face. Deceit’s shark-like grin seemed to widen at the anxious side’s nervousness. Virgil may have shuffled an extra step back, but that was neither here nor there. 

“Yeah.” Deceit confirmed. The room was once again plunged into silence. It only lasted a few seconds, though, as it seemed Logan - whose violent blushing had finally calmed down - had finally regained his voice.

“Deceit, what is it you are planing-“ Though he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Deceit once again spoke up, interrupting him. 

“I actually think that Virgil has a good point, are we dating? I feel like we should be dating, how about you, Logan?” Logan, once again, lost any sort of linguistic ability that he had just regained. The blush returned full force, and Logan opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out besides from a few short huffs of breath. Virgil was now giving Deceit a completely bewildered stare, but the deceitful side either didn’t notice or just didn’t care enough to grace Virgil with any sort of response, his eyes never leaving Logan’s shocked face. When Logan finally regained his voice for a second time, he stuttered out a response to Deceit, who currently looked like the cat that ate the canary. 

“Ah- um- yes!” He eventually stammered out, his eyes blowing wide and shooting up to meet Deceit’s. In Virgil’s opinion, the only thing that came anywhere close to being able to describe the truly frightening grin on Deceit’s face was to compare him to the Cheshire Cat, but even that comparison didn’t do the almost ear-to-ear grin covering Deceit’s face justice. There was another short second of silence as Logan and Deceit stared into each other’s eyes, Logan blushing furiously and Deceit grinning dangerously while Virgil watched the pair uncomfortably. Again, If Virgil took another couple of steps towards his door at the end of the hallway, it was still neither here nor there.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Deceit practically purred, leaning in to whisper into Logan’s ear, “Then I’d be happy to oblige.” He quickly brought Logan into a deep kiss. Virgil watched Logan’s eyes widen before he kissed back as Deceit pushed them both against the wall.

Virgil blinked once, then twice, before realising that maybe he shouldn’t be watching this. He quickly flushed, once again feeling uncomfortable and out of place. 

“Uhh…” His brain hadn’t quite processed anything beyond that, though, and so he was forced to stand and stare blankly at his two friends making out in front of him. When his brain did eventually catch up, he blinked again before stammering out a rushed sentence. “I’m just gonna… go…” He said, still not moving. Deceit turned to look at him, his cheeks and ears flushed red.

“It’s probably for the best…” Deceit smirked at him before turning back to where Logan seemed to be gasping for breath and taking him into another deep kiss. Virgil let out an honest-to-God squeak and quickly shutting the door with a bang in a an instant. After a couple of seconds had passed and his flush had nearly all disappeared he slowly opened his door and peeked out in the directions he had just come from. He just caught the tail end of what looked like Logan dragging him and Deceit into Deceit’s room. He shut the door as silently as he could, started his favourite music playlist slightly louder than usual to drown out any… sounds that may come from the room two doors down, and opened Tumblr to try to bleach his brain from what he had accidentally started.

After a few minutes of scrolling aimlessly on Tumblr, he realised that maybe he should inform the other of what had happened through the group chat Patton had forced all six of the sides to make, which went as he expected. Patton starting freaking out bout how much of a cute couple the two were going to be, Roman was freaking out even more (Virgil didn’t even think that was possible after reading Patton’s messages) Claiming that “He knew this was going to happen!” and “He had been shipping them so hard for ages!”, almost making Virgil wish he didn’t know what the term ‘shipping’ meant. Patton had asked, but since Patton was basically his dad Virgil decided it would too weird to explain it to him so he refused to when Patton asked. Then there Was Remus’... Lewd wasn’t quite the word to describe them. His downright disturbing comments theorizing about what Logan and Deceit were doing together that Roman claimed made his eyes burn and caused Patton to chew out Remus. Yep. That was the description he was going with. Virgil smiled, he could almost hear Roman yelping after reading those. 

They were all very embarrassed when Deceit had come online and questioned whether or not they realised he and Logan were also on this group chat; A fact they had all overlooked. Whoops. He decided he no longer liked this family after Remus had asked whether he and Logan ad enjoyed their ‘Sexy Fun Times’ together and Deceit had threatened to slap him. Remus also called Deceit a ‘Sexy Snakey Batard Man’. Virgil wasn’t sure what to think of that. 

He had been trying to stifle his laughter when a knock on his door interrupted him. He quietly swore and quickly turned down his music before yelling for whoever was knocking on his door to come in. Logan quickly came in and shut the door behind him. Virgil blinked. 

“I came to thank you, Virgil,” Logan explained standing absently in the middle of Virgil’s room. “I have had a… ‘crush’ on Deceit for a while now, but I was too frightened to admit it to him. I think we may have been avoiding actually dating unless you stepped in there. We had spent many nights joking about it, but I was not sure if he felt the same way I did.” Logan said softly, moving to sit next to Virgil on his bed. Virgil smiled, he now had another reason to love this strange family he had found himself a part of.


End file.
